Eerie Tides
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: The DC agents are on another thrilling case, but this time, it becomes more crucial than ever do the job. Drama around every corner, and a surprising appearance from one of everyone's favorite characters, this is one fanfic you won't want to miss! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the television series "Missing" (formerly known as "1-800-Missing" ), nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "Eerie Tides" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. Any similarities between my author-developed characters are completely coincidental. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

Assistant Director of the FBI John Pollock greeted agent Nicole Scott, Missing Person's Division, by slamming a file on her desk. She jumped a little, and looked up into his dark, unfathomable gaze.

"Hello to you, too, sir."

He wore a bored expression. "Agent," he nodded.

"Why yes, I'm doing fine, what about you?" she said sardonically.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. I'm not the one who's missing. That would be a Mrs. Loretta Rayson, aged fifty-four, from North Olmsted, Ohio. She disappeared on July 24th. Gather up Mastriani and Cortez for your briefing in the conference room." He paused and started walking away. Pollock looked back, and said in a monotone voice, "Oh, and Agent?" Nicole looked up. "Good morning."

* * *

Jess stifled a yawn and forced her eyes open. Pollock paid her no attention and continued. "Ms. Rayson's children are worried. You three are to board a plane in," he paused to check his watch, "one hour and twenty minutes." He glanced up at his agents' faces. Or rather, two of them. Jess was snoring lightly into the wooden table. "Mastriani?" She didn't respond. He snapped his fingers. "Mastriani."

Nicole shook her shoulder. "Jess!" she hissed, but her partner was still fast asleep. "Sir, I'm sorry, but…" she trailed off.

"Her apartment building," supplied Antonio. "They've been doing renovations and construction across the street; she hasn't been getting any sleep, sir."

Pollock looked over at the peacefully slumbering agent again. "Alright, she's briefed and on that plane in an hour, understand?"

"Yes, sir," smiled Nicole. It wasn't often that Pollock showed human-like qualities. He left the room without another word.

Antonio sighed. "Where should we start?"

* * *

_**Wish you were with me now,**_

_**Yeah, I'm here holding it down,**_

_**And in the dark there's no illusion.**_

_**Weighed my options out,**_

_**Seen through every shroud,**_

_**Of truth,**_

_**It's my conclusion:**_

_**Time will stand still,**_

_**I will find you,**_

_**Know you're out there,**_

_**I will find you.**_

_**We will find you…**_

* * *

"Jess?" Nicole shook her partner's arm. "Jess, it's time to wake up," she said gently. "C'mon, you can sleep on the plane."

"Plane?" asked Jess groggily.

"Yes, we have a new case. We need to go to Ohio." Jess groaned, but she allowed Nicole to lead her to the Bureau's jet.

"Okay, so she goes to church, says goodbye to her kids, and heads out for an errand. Loretta never returned from Wrajevski's Goods. She left at approximately 6:25, and was reported missing at ten o'clock the next morning."

Jess frowned. "That's it? Don't we have anything else?"

"No," Nicole sighed.

"Yes," said Antonio as he walked by, "we do." He sat next to Nicole with his laptop in front of him. "I have the surveillance from the mart." He looked up. "She wasn't there. The tapes came up empty."

"So she lied?" asked Jess.

"Not necessarily, she may have been taken before she made it there," Nicole replied.

"But—" Jess started, before she was pulled into a vision.

_A woman was standing in the middle of a sea, endless in all directions. The water nipped at her calves, writhing and licking her skin. "Oh, help me!" she pleaded. She raised her hand and said, "It's going to kill me!" The water started twitching, and it rose up like a huge monster and devoured her. The unfortunate woman's last words were faint. "Godspeed," she breathed, before she was sucked under. She didn't surface again. The water calmed, and everything was silent._

Jess gasped, her mind reeling with shock. She tried to make sense of the vision, but it was hopeless.

"Jess?" Nicole asked.

She shook her head. "It still gets me every time," she said wryly.

"What did you see?" asked Nicole.

"This woman…she was in the water, and then the water sort of …I don't know, _**overcame**_ her, and then she was gone."

"Okay," Nicole said, wracking his brains. "Did she say anything that could help us?"

Jess thought hard. "She was mainly begging me to help her, but in the end, she wished me 'Godspeed'. I don't know what that means, though…"

"Wait," Antonio started. "What do you mean by, 'The water overcame her'?"

"It was like the water was alive or something," Jess replied. "It sort of reared up and covered her."

"Okay," Antonio thought aloud. "So it was alive?"

"Well, no, because it's water, but maybe it's symbolic?" Jess guessed.

"All right, so we have water that is alive and 'Godspeed'. Any guesses for the other clue?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe 'God' has something to do with religion. A church?" Antonio replied.

"Well the report said that she attended a service at her church, before coming home…" mused Nicole.

"Yeah, but what about the 'speed' part?" Jess asked. "She could have just held up a cross or something, but she mentioned 'speed'."

They were all quiet.

"I'll try searching without 'speed' first, then I'll put it in," Antonio finally decided. He typed in "water", "alive", and "church". Immediately, hits started appearing. "Well, in Columbus, Ohio, there is a 'Living Water Church of Christ'".

Nicole nodded. "That fits. Pull up a map."

He did, and grinned. "Hey, what do you know, Northeast Freeway 90 runs right past it."

"That speed part _**was**_ important. Ha!" cackled Jess. Her teammates stared at her. "Sorry, I'm tired," she said quietly. Laughing, the three agents got off the plane and started driving to their destination.

* * *

The agents knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It was a quaint little neighborhood, but in no way was it a model situation. The homes had a bit of a grungy look to them, and the lawns were dry and unkempt.

A woman in her mid-twenties opened the door. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the time nor money for whatever you're selling," she said apologetically.

Nicole stuck the steel toe of her boot into the doorway so the harried woman couldn't shut it. "Alecia Stuart?" The woman nodded. Nicole flashed her badge. "Nicole Scott, FBI. This is my partner, Jess Mastriani—"

"Hi!" piped in Jess.

"And we'd like to help find your mother," Nicole finished.

Alecia sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! I was wondering if you'd come at all!" She ushered them into the living room. "What can I do?" she asked.

Jess was staring intently at a vase on the coffee table. Nicole subtly elbowed her.

"We'd just like to ask you some—" Nicole was cut off.

"Where'd you get that vase?" Jess asked. Alecia was confused.

"Uh, at my church's craft show?" she answered, as if she was unsure of herself.

"And what church is that?" Jess questioned, unfazed.

"Living Water—"

"Church of Christ," Jess finished. "Excuse me," she said as she whipped out her phone and stepped into the hallway.

Alecia and Nicole stared at her retreating back. "I'm sorry…" Nicole tried to explain Jess's actions. "She's been under a lot of stress lately." Alecia still looked frightened. "So, when was the last time you saw your mother?"

"Antonio?" Jess had to tell the forensics specialist what she had found.

"What's up, Jess?" he asked.

"Okay, remember my vision?" she inquired.

"How could I forget it?" he replied.

"Yeah, I found another tie to it. There was a pattern in the water in my vision, and I saw it again in the daughter's house. She bought in form her church, and guess what that is?"

"No," he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, it's true. I think we need to check there."

"On it," he said. "Oh, and Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"The missing woman—I checked her files. She's diabetic. If she goes into a shock, that would be bad. Really bad."

"Oh my God!" Jess breathed. "We need to find her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see chapter one for disclaimer!**

Eerie Tides

Chapter Two

Antonio Cortez, DC Field Office, snapped his phone shut and headed to the Ohio office to brief the agents there.

"Hello, everyone," he nodded. "I'm Antonio Cortez, forensics. Missing Persons Division," he clarified. "I trust that you all have at least an idea of what the case is?"

"I briefed them already, Cortez. I told Mr. Pollock that we didn't need your help, but he obviously sent you anyway." A disgruntled looking man emerged from the shadows. He was balding, and the little hair he had left was grey. The combination did not suit his portly profile.

"And you are?" questioned Antonio.

"James Tocin, head of the Ohio Field Division. Go get your agents and leave," he said deliberately. "We'll handle it."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tocin, but me and my team are staying here." He pulled out his phone. "I can call Pollock, if that's what you really want," Antonio threatened.

Tocin scowled. "Indiana sent over an agent to help you," he grumbled.

Antonio was confused. "Okay then? I mean, we can always use an extra hand…"

By now, it was only Tocin and Antonio in the room. Tocin glanced around and said in a low voice, "I have this cousin, okay? His name's Alan. In the past year, he lost two out of three agents on his team to bigger, more prestigious offices. This agent they sent over, she's not just good, she's the best," he explained. "No offense," he said hastily.

"None taken," Antonio responded quickly.

Tocin continued. "This agent, she's lonely without her friends, right? So she starts looking for them. Calling around. Talking about transferring. Alan starts worrying. She heard somewhere that one of them made it to DC. She _**requested**_ you guys. Now Alan, he cares about her. He really does, he wants what's best for her. But what's best for her, at the moment, is staying where she is. He doesn't want to lose her, too. Please, agent, we'll do anything if you don't take her. Please!" he begged.

Antonio sighed. "Fine," he said.

Tocin smiled. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

Antonio was led out of the room and to the reception desk, where a short Latina woman was waiting.

"Agent?" said Tocin.

The woman whirled around and, in seeing Antonio, looked a little disappointed for a fraction of a second. Then she plastered a wide smile on her face. "Hi!" she said kindly.

Tocin's demeanor softened for a moment. "Agent Estrada, this is Agent Cortez, a DC Forensics specialist from the Missing Persons Unit."

"Agent Estrada?" she asked, making a face and rolling her brown eyes. "Enough with the formalities, it's Sunny." She stuck out her hand.

"Call me Antonio," he smiled. "Were you briefed yet?"

"Yes, so we can go," she stated. They both walked to the official Bureau car silently.

Nicole paused for moment, checking the time. She was just about to start her car when her phone rang.

"Scott," she barked.

"Hey, Nicole, it's me," a young female voice announced.

"Jess? Where are you? What were you thinking, disappearing like that?" she scolded.

"Sorry, mom," said Jess, rolling your eyes. "For your information, before you judge my actions, I was following up a new lead. Or, rather, having Antonio do it."

"Antonio?" Nicole said hurriedly. "Where is he? Did you send him somewhere dangerous? Jess!" she whined.

"He's fine," Jess laughed. "He is, actually, in God's house. The church," she clarified. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to him, you'll get your babies."

"Babies?" asked an amused Nicole. "_**My**_ babies?"

"Mmm Hmm," Jess gloated. "I've seen your house, Nic," she added.

"Where are you?" Nicole asked, changing the subject.

It worked. "I'm at 12 and Main. There's the cutest little café…" she gushed.

"All right, I'll pick you up."

"See ya soon," Jess yawned.

They both hung up at the same time.

Antonio and Sunny were searching around the church. For the _third_ time.

"There's nothing here," Sunny sighed. "Whose tip are we here on?"

"My teammate had…a hunch. And her hunched are usually right on." He explained.

"Oh. I used to know someone like that," Sunny said wistfully. She took a deep breath. "Antonio, do you know anyone in DC named—"

"May I help you?" boomed a deep voice from behind the agents.

They spun around to see a white-haired, kind looking man. "My name is Father Larsson, I'm the pastor here. Perhaps I could aid you in your search," he said genially, guiding them towards a doorway. "The rectory and parish offices are just through here," he called. Sunny and Antonio looked at each other and shrugged, before following the priest.

"So what did you find out?" Jess asked.

Nicole sighed. "Not much," she admitted. "She doesn't know anything, and she has a solid alibi for the time between when Loretta went missing and when it was reported."

"So why'd it take so long?" Jess asked curiously.

"She said that her mother was a 'free spirit' who 'couldn't be reined in'."

"_Was?_"

"Well, she had been paranoid for a while. Loretta believed that her phone was being tapped and that she was being followed."

"Was she?"

"The police checked it out several times. There was never anything."

"And now she's missing. Coincidental, I'm sure," said Jess sarcastically.

"Jess…I don't know." Nicole sighed heavily.

"Don't know what?" Jess snapped.

"I don't know if we even have a case!" Nicole shouted. "From what I can tell, she was an irrational, unstable person. She could simply be in hiding!" Nicole said angrily.

"From what?" Jess asked.

"From her delusions," Nicole hissed, glaring at the road in front of her.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

The priest looked up from his lemonade and began to speak. "DC field agents in my church! I never thought I'd see the day…" he murmured.

"Um, actually, I'm from the Ohio office, sir," Sunny said quietly.

Father Larsson chuckled. "I'm sorry, Agent; it's been a long time since I've seen those badges!" He looked at them more seriously. "But really, what **were **you two doing in the chapel? I highly doubt either of you came to register," he said with twinkling eyes.

"Actually, we were looking for information about Loretta Rayson. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, sir?"

"Go right ahead, Agent—? "

"Cortez," Antonio said.

"Agent Cortez. Just be warned that I will not be able to answer questions if they go against my vows," he told them.

"Okay, Father, no problemo!" said Sunny in a chipper voice. She kind of reminded Antonio of and overexcited, smiling chipmunk, but in a good way. "What is your impression of Ms. Rayson?"

"Well, her life wasn't so extraordinary, she adored her three children, though she never got on too well with Aly…but that was to be expected, what with the divorce, and all. Aly was always a bright little thing, but she was a Daddy's girl. But anyway, Loretta is a very devout woman, very religious," he said firmly.

"Would anyone want to hurt her?" asked Antonio.

"Loretta? No, no! Well, there is her ex-husband…but that's completely absurd! They haven't spoken in years! He has a wife, and kids, and they live in Texas. But he couldn't possibly have anything to do with it!"

"Can we have his address?" Sunny said in a more serious tone.

"Sure, let me find it," he said, fumbling around his desk. "Here it is—542 Migl Street, Yoakum, Texas."

"Thank you," Antonio said gratefully.

"I will always try to help agents from the FBI," Father Larsson declared. "Oh, and if you see the kids, tell them 'hi' and that they're in my prayers."

"What are their names again?" asked Sunny innocently.

"Mark, Toni, and Aly Stuart,"

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Good luck!" Father Larsson called as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess and Nicole sat at opposite sides of the table in the quaint café, refusing to look at each other. The waitresses were gossiping, wondering who these people were and what had happened. A young blonde walked up to the table; her name tag read "Julie".

"Hello, my name is Julie and I'll be your server today. What can I get—," she began.

"Nothing!" Jess and Nicole barked at the same time. They caught each others' eye and scowled.

* * *

Antonio and Sunny pulled up outside the business and got out. "Whoa," said Antonio, when he caught sight of the pair. "Um, Sunny? Don't do or say anything, this is…bad."

"Who are they?" she asked curiously.

"Those would be my partners, Nicole Scott and Jess Mastriani."

"Jess?" Sunny said, her eyes lighting up like she was getting the best news ever. She ran over to the pair and saw the agent's face. "Jess!" she said loudly.

The agent spun around. "Sunny!" she said, a huge smile forming in her face. Jess hugged her former Indiana teammate. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine," she replied, her grin fading marginally. "It's been dull without you and Brooke," she confessed. Her face brightened. "But I'm so glad to see you!"

"So Brooke took the job?" Jess asked. Sunny nodded. "It's just you and Alan, then…"

Sunny's face turned down. "Yes, that's right. So, D.C., huh? Still getting those visions?" she said, changing the subject.

"Yep, they're still coming, brutal as ever!" Jess managed a grin, but inside she was broken. How could she just have left Sunny like that? And with Brooke in San Francisco… She felt awful about forgetting Sunny; cheerful, bubbly, happy, supportive Sunny, like she did.

Sunny, meanwhile, remembered the other woman Jess had been sitting with. "Where are my manners? Hello, my name is Sunny, my last name is Estrada, buut may last name doesn't matter 'cause everyone just calls me Sunny, and I live in Indiana, I work at the field office there— forensics division, real elite— and…" she rambled.

Nicole laughed. "I'm Nicole Scott. Missing Persons Division, D.C. Field Team. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand, and Sunny smiled, shaking it,

"So, what do we know?" asked Sunny.

"Well," Jess replied, "Her daughter says she knows nothing, but she lied to us. I think it's connected to the church. Loretta Rayson is diabetic, so we need to get to her— fast."

"We also know that she was worried before she disappeared. I've already confirmed that no government department was following her, but that doesn't mean we should disregard it. We have no idea what we're up against here— serial killer, militia group, mafia?" Antonio supplied.

"I think we need to check out the church more. Security tapes and parishioners might help," Jess responded.

"What about the ex-husband? We should check into that situation, too," said Sunny.

Nicole's phone rang. "That'll be Pollock," she groaned, stepping outside to answer it.

"So...what happened?" Antonio asked.

Jess sighed. "She's not convinced that we have a kidnapping. She thinks that Loretta was paranoid and that she just ran away."

Antonio shook his head. "Nic is always so stubborn…"

"So, you and Nicole are…together?" said Sunny curiously. Antonio gave her a tight-lipped grin.

"Yeah, we are."

Sunny laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, you look cute together," she chided.

"Are we?" he asked hesitantly.

"You sure are," she said firmly.

"Scott?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Any progress on the Rayson case?"

"Well, we're discussing options right now—"

"Any _**progress**_, agent?"

"Just a few leads, sir."

"And are you, Mastriani, Cortez, and Estrada aware that the victim is a diabetic?"

"Yes, sir—"

"Then why haven't you found her?"

"We're working on it —"

"Find her, Scott." Click.

Nicole looked at the phone in her hand. Everyone else obviously thought it was a kidnapping, but no one could pull off a crime like that without leaving something behind! They would just have to work off of Jess's visions and their instincts to find something to help the case.

* * *

"Hello again, Alecia," said Jess.

"Agent," she said in a bored tone. "Now's not a good time," she spat, tying to close the door.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mrs. Stuart—"

"Now," she repeated with flashing eyes, "is _**not**_ a good time!"

A car pulled up in the driveway and honked twice. Alecia sighed. "Look what you've done; _**now**_ I'm not ready!" she sobbed; a moment later, she had grabbed her purse, hopped into the car, and slammed the door. The tires squealed and they were gone.

Jess smiled and called her boss.

* * *

Pollock was waiting in his office for a phone call about the case long after the rest of the city had fallen asleep. This case, somehow, had gotten to him. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't out there with the team, and they only contacted each other through calling with new developments. Maybe that's why he was so nervous and obsessive.

His desk set rang loudly, making him jump. He answered quickly…it was Jess. Mastriani may have been his favorite agent so far. She brought fresh ideas to the team, while still keeping her own unique style. Jess could negotiate easily, and people trusted her. Plus, she was partially psychic, and that was a valuable asset to them.

Still, he had to maintain his gruff demeanor. "What, Mastriani? You find her yet?" he barked.

"No, sir, but I would like permission to search a suspect's home without a warrant." Another perk: she was always ready to respond with a "sir!" …though most of the time she was being sarcastic.

"A lead?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, sir."

"A _**reliable**_ lead? One of those visions?"

"Yes."

"Permission granted," he sighed, hanging up. Knowing Mastriani, she would be kicking in the door right about now.

* * *

Back at the Ohio base, Antonio and Sunny were checking out the circumstances of the night the victim went missing.

"How long do you have a visual on her car, Antonio?"

"For about three blocks," he replied after checking. "But another car cuts in behind her after the third camera. I can't get a license plate from a visual, but I'll have it I. and put out an APB."

"Okay. Wait— I just got a report from a local cop on the radio."

"How local?"

"A few towns over."

"Let's hear it."

"Jonathan Teardon, age 57, has been found dead in his office. He was the manager of the financial end of some corporation."

"What's the corporation?"

Sunny poured over thousand of records, looking for the desired information. "Rocky Pond Real Estate," she said finally. "A division of Balrat (A/N: pronounced **Bull**-_**rah'**_) industries".

""Do you think the acts are related?"

"I don't know…yet. Let's wait for the autopsy results."


End file.
